The Horrid Lorries
|last_appearance = Horrid Lorry |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton Chris Lloyd |name = Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 |nicknames = * The Lorries * The Horrid Lorries * Smashed, Broken and Sunk |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |basis = Foden OG lorries |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Lorries |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = FWD |wheels = 4 each |top_speed = 45 mph |builder(s) = Foden Trucks |year_built = sometime between 1938 and 1957 |registration_number = LOR 1, LOR 2 and LOR 3 |company = Sodor Construction Company }} '''The Horrid Lorries', individually referred to as Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3, are three small lorries who were incredibly rude to the engines. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Percy was late one day, Cranky suggested that a lorry should do his work. True to his word (and delight), three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. Lorry 2 called Percy a lump of steaming scrap iron. Lorry 1 called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels" and told him he would be scrapped. Lorry 1 also insulted Thomas and James. At the quarry, Toby encountered Lorry 2, who told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off", saying that Toby was not useful. Toby tried to find work at the mill, but Lorry 3 was there already. He said that the three lorries were doing the "slow" engines' work now, while the foreman said that times were changing. Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside (in front of Toby; Percy ironically echoed the "steaming scrap iron" line to him, while Toby brought up the usefulness insult), Lorry 3 broke down after being overloaded with flour and was brought to the docks by Butch and Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. Later, Thomas saw the three lorries and due to the impact of their damage, he nicknamed them "Smashed" (Lorry 2), "Broken" (Lorry 3) and "Sunk" (Lorry 1). The lorries were then sent away and despite Lorry 2 declaring that they would return, they never do. Personality The Lorries were arrogant, mean and rude towards the engines. They believed that the railway was inferior to the roadways and also enjoyed teasing the engines for their appearances. They were also very careless, and this led to their disgrace. Technical Details Basis The lorries seem to be based on Foden OG range lorries, which were once a common sight around railway yards. File:TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpg|The Lorries' basis File:HorridLorriesBasis2.png Livery The Horrid Lorries are painted a brownish-red. Their registration plates are black with white lettering reading "LOR" followed by their respective numbers. They sometimes have grey tarpaulins over their flatbeds. The lorries have also been seen in several other liveries aside from the standard brownish-red one and have been accompanied by other lorries in other medias: * In the Thomas Visits the Docks puzzle and an official 65th anniversary board game, Lorry 1 is painted green. * In the Round the Rails board game, while Lorry 1 is painted red, Lorries 2 and 3 are painted yellow and dark green respectively. There is also a "Lorry 4" painted blue. Each lorry was painted different colours to make them distinguishable from one another. * Another Horrid Lorry, painted yellow, is seen at the crossing in the book, Thomas and Toby. * In various magazines and books, the lorries are often seen without their registration plates. Appearances Television Series= and Percy and the Haunted Mine * 'Series 7' - The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill , Fergus Breaks the Rules , Harold and the Flying Horse and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's Big Mistake, Emily's New Route, Edward the Great, Emily's Adventure , Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Molly's Special Special and Emily Knows Best * 'Series 10' - Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Emily and the Special Coaches and James the Second Best Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery}} |-|Other Media= , Hill Spill! and Eye-in-the-Sky * 2002 - Take Cover! , In the Picture and Sodor Goes Pop! * 2003 - The Big Hero , Build or Bust! , Queen of the Road! , Broken Bridges and Revving Racers * 2005 - Bus, Stop! and Sorry Lorry * 2006 - Wait with Freight and Heavy Load * 2007 - Wet Wait * 2008 - May Day Rescue * 2010 - Perfect Picture! and Carnival Costume * 2011 - Wet Wait * 2012 - Timber Tower and Sand Express * 2013 - The Seaside Special The Horrid Lorries also appear in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, A Special Story about Steam, Bumpers and Buffers, Coal Weather, Feeding Time, Fun With Friends, Good Games, Bad Sport!, Lorry Loads, Road Train, Slow Down, Bertie!, Sodor Goes Pop!, The Best Bridge and The Mountain Railway }} Audio Files Horns Faceless Lorry 2 Trivia * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company". It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be members of the Pack. * A similar looking lorry appeared in the magazine story, The Carnival. However, this Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth series episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their debut appearances. * Their engine sounds are shared with Bertie. * Lorry 1 was the only one to be made in all merchandising ranges the Lorries were released in. * Each lorry has individually shaped noses and eyebrows. However, there has been several instances in which the lorries share the same style facemasks. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Motor Road and Rail * My First Thomas * Nakayoshi * Trading Cards es:Los Camiones Regañones he:המשאיות האיומות ja:ローリー1・2・3 pl:Straszne Ciężarówki ru:Ужасные грузовики Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Pack Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles Category:Visitors Category:Sodor Roadways